


Dance With Me

by Saint_of_Warriors



Series: Dance With Me Series [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_Warriors/pseuds/Saint_of_Warriors





	Dance With Me

Dance with Me

They swayed with the music, perfectly in sync with it and each other, not really noticing the others around them. Kitty and Kurt had agreed to go to their graduation dance as just friends, since both were now single. Kitty had broken up with Lance a week before for pressuring her into having sex again and then finding out he'd actually been cheating on her half the time they were together. Kurt had finally called it off with Amanda when he found out she suffered from a serious case of mutant envy; she was only with him because he was so physically different from anyone else and took advantage of that and his kind heart. 

When he had told the team about that, it took all of them to restrain Kitty, and themselves, from finding Amanda and beating the hell out of her. 

Now there they were. Kitty had chosen to wear a simple, loose, backless, dark blue dress with thin straps on the shoulders and a silver floral design at the end of the gown. Her hair was up in a loose messy bun and she had light make up on, she wasn't out to impress but she looked absolutely beautiful to him. At Kitty's insistence, Kurt had forgone his image inducer and had on a black suit with a dark blue tie. People were giving him nasty looks, wondering what a demon like him was doing with an angel like her. Looks that made Kitty glare daggers at them and want to growl. 

He had changed a lot in the last few years. He had cut his hair shorter and was growing a little goatee, that was almost non-existent on his furred face. His eyes, which were once golden with mischief, now were a deep glowing gold that nearly lacked pupils. He also apparently went through some extended demon puberty; his teeth had all sharpened and he grew short claws. He was taller than her now with her only coming up to his chin and he his lean body was completely coated with pure muscle. He could hold his own now against even the Wolverine, no small feat by any means. Unfortunately, he was no longer the mischievous daredevil she once knew. He didn't pull any of his classic pranks, do any of his wicked stunts, he didn't even crack a lame joke. This was going on long before he broke up with Amanda and she didn't like any of it. Where was the fuzzy elf they all knew, where was her fuzzy elf? 

The last song of the night started playing, Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Kitty rested her head on Kurt's shoulder as his tail wound itself around her ankle, slowly moving up to lay on her calf. 

She listened to the lyrics and thought of Kurt, of all the times he'd been there for her. He was there when they were outed as mutants. He was there when she found out Lance was sleeping around with that Boom-Boom bitch, and she saw that cold fury in his eyes when restraining himself from beating the shit out of him. And he was there when her father left her and her mother because he couldn't deal with his daughter being a mutant anymore. She hadn't cried so much in all her life, and he had been there, holding her as she wept, promising her everything would be alright. Kurt never broke his word, tonight was proof of that. 

Kurt turned his head and silently breathed Kitty's scent. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight." He whispered reverently in her ear. 

His quiet praise made her blush an adoring shade of red. "You already told me, when you drove us here." 

"Doesn't make it any less true." He countered. 

Kitty lifted her head and gazed into the golden eyes of her best friend. She rolled the word around in her head, friend, it just didn't fit what he was to her, it sounded more like a step back from where he stood. He knew her better than anyone ever could, better than Lance, better than their friends, better than she knew herself. 

Slowly and gently, she brought his head down and softly pressed her lips against his. He had ample time to pull away, to rebuke her…but he didn't. Kurt's tail tightened its hold around her leg, going rigid for a moment. But then he deepened the kiss, sliding his deformed hand from her waist and twining his fingers in her hair. His tongue slid across her lips, his permission for entry, and Kitty happily obliged. It was just as they say: she felt her mind go numb and lights in her eyes as his tongue scraped the roof of her mouth. She felt heat start to rise in her body, more specifically in her cheeks and between her legs. Oh god, he is a great kisser! She thought, but it was the last coherent thought for a while. 

His tail started to tread higher, winding its way up her knee and settling on the back of her thigh. He flexed the muscles in his appendage and rippled them along hers, making her gasp and pull away for a moment. But after that moment she realized they were no longer at the dance, but back at the mansion, in Kurt's room. When had they even teleported? The faint trails of smoke were left unnoticed when Kitty looked back into Kurt's eyes, and saw the pure, animalistic lust in those glowing gold depths. 

His gaze sparked something inside her; something she thought was well hidden, and it made her entire body shudder with need. It's what her heart was trying to tell her all these years: she needed Kurt. Not how a girl needed a boy's comfort but a young woman who needed a man. He was her rock, her foundation, without him…she would be nothing. But she wanted more than just that, more than the deep friendship they shared, more than the simple affection he showed her on a daily basis, she wanted him…all of him. They had already crossed the line of 'just friends' with that first kiss, she knew what she wanted now, why not go all in. 

She was about to press another kiss to his dark blue lips, when he put his hands on her cheeks and held her where she was. "Keety, ve can't do zis." 

Her passionate look turned to sadness and confusion. "Why?" 

He sighed, "Because it vould be a mistake." She gaped at his response. "You'll only regret it later. Trust me." He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. "You're my best friend, Keety, I don't…I can't lose you." His eyes were filled with such sadness that it hurt her to see it in him. 

She pulled his body closer to hers, her chest hitting his, intimate areas brushing. Kitty bit her lip before she took his face in her hands, smoothing the fur she touched, "You're wrong, Kurt…" she kissed the side of his mouth, "it's not a mistake if it's you…" she lightly pressed butterfly kisses along his lips, making her way to his pointed ear, "you'll never lose me, no matter what." Her hot breath sent tingles down his acrobatic spine and made him shudder against her. 

Mental walls still in place, he relented the slightest, walking her back to his bed. He scooped her up bridal and gently laid her on the mattress, her beautiful smile plastered on her lips all the while. He removed his tie and jacket within seconds and kicked of his uncomfortable shoes even quicker before crawling back to hover over Kitty's gown covered legs. He slid her shoes off and palmed the soles of her feet, pressing his blunt fingers against the tense muscles he found there. She shuddered and moaned under his delicate touch. No man, not even Lance in his kinder moments, was this gentle or sweet to her. She knew in the last few years he had become somewhat harsher and closed off, he was even more aggressive in battle with wolverine having to pull him off their enemies. So for him to be this gentle, she was grateful, knowing those same hands that were kneading her feet could just as easily snap her legs without difficulty. 

He treaded his fingers higher, working on her ankles one at a time, until he looked up into her half closed eyes for permission to proceed. With her love-filled gaze he pushed her dress up and moved his hands to her calves, stroking her muscles and making her shiver when he hit a particularly tense muscle. He looked at her in confusion wondering why the muscles felt so tight. "Those shoes aren't really very comfortable." She said simply. 

He grinned at her, a fang slipping over his bottom lip, and Kitty felt herself grow wet at the sight. And it only just got worse, as he leaned his head down and laid a gentle, hot, open-mouthed kiss against her knee. She blushed like a rose when his lips touched her skin and when his eyes opened back up to her; she saw they were glowing with passion. Who knew they could do that? She blushed deeper when he softly inhaled and she knew he smelt just how hot he was making her. He continued a trail of hot, scorching kisses along her inner leg, dragging his lips up her calf, dipping his tongue behind her knee, making her squirm, and settling on her inner thigh before they even realized where he was. 

Kitty opened her eyes, which had shut under his luscious ministrations, and gazed down at him half-lidded, wondering why, for the love of god, did he stop? He was looking back up at her with such passion, but he was hesitating. It puzzled her lust filled mind until she realized, he was waiting, waiting for her consent. She silently awed at him, he wouldn't force her to do this, she could stop if she wanted too, if she wanted too, he was after all a gentleman. 

Kurt nipped at Kitty's thigh, to show her he was serious, and made her draw in a breath at the action. The vigorous nod of her head was the incentive he needed. Slowly, but surely, Kurt leaned up till his eyes were aligned with his Kätzchen's, pulling her up along with him so her legs were on either side of his thighs. As he kissed her shoulder, draping his lips along the sensitive skin there, and reached around to the zipper and ties holding her dress on. 

With an effortless tug, the knots were loosened and the back of Kitty's dress fell open. Kurt's tail wound itself around their bodies and began running lazy circles up and down her flawless flesh. She keened at the feeling of his furred tail moving so sensually across her bared body but then tilted her head forward. Kurt was pulling the sides of her dress off, sliding the fabric down her slender arms, until it bunched up at her waist. Locking eyes with her blue demon, Kitty raised her hips to allow Kurt to pull the gown the rest of the way off of her. When the dress was finally removed, Kurt saw the blush that spread from her chest settle high in her cheeks, from the fact she was now before him in only her dark blue lace undergarments. She was so beautiful, and the slight sweat forming on her skin added an enticing glow. 

Kitty moved up onto her knees, pushing Kurt up to do the same and started working on the buttons of his dress shirt. With each button undone by timid hands she licked her lips at the portions of furred skin revealed to her hungry eyes. Kitty had never really thought of Kurt as a potential lover until he helped her through her father's betrayal. When he held as she cried, when he promised her she wasn't worthless because she was a mutant, when he showed her she was loved by her mother and her friends, she knew she didn't want anyone else but him. 

She pushed aside the sections of his shirt to reveal his muscular physique, noticing for the first time just how many scars he really had. The darker ones from before he was an x-man, and the lighter more recent ones. Running her nails down his chest, she felt the unbelievably hard muscles that were softened by the fur coating his entire body and reveled in how good he felt under her fingers. She raised her eyes and saw Kurt's head had lulled back, his eyes closed, and purrs of pleasure escaped from his lips and rumbled his in his chest. He seemed to be really enjoying what she was doing do him. A small predatory grin formed on her lips and she had a wicked thought. Raking her nails up his stomach and chest, to over his shoulders, until she dragged them down the fur of his back. Kurt arched, squashing his chest against her sweet breasts and groaned at the tender feel of them through the lace. His purrs were like music to her ears. 

Kitty too groaned when he pressed against her, the simple hard touch already had her nipples hard and now she had tingles running through her frame. She kissed his shoulder, deftly running her tongue along the muscles and nibbling, before moving her hands down his arms. She caressed the muscles, feeling them relax in her grasp. Until she reached the wrist of his left arm.

She stilled in her movements, tracing her delicate fingers along the slim scars she found there, before she pulled his wrist up to look at it. She looked at him in confusion, tears already brimming in her eyes. Kurt looked down at the wrist in her small hand. He tried to pull his hand from her grasp, but her grip surprised him, she wasn't letting go until he told her.

At his hesitation she brought his wrist up to her mouth, lightly kissing the scarred flesh. "Kurt . . . Why?" she asked softly, fearing the answer. She knew him better than anyone, especially when he lied, so he settled on a half-truth.

"Before, I zought she vas ze only von who could love me…" she looked up into his glowing golden orbs, "zen I discovered her mutant fetish und everyzing got vorse." He saw the tears straining in her eyes, along with a mix of anger and sadness. 

"Why didn't you tell me any sooner?" she sounded like she was missing something important. 

"Keety, you vere vith Lance, you vere happy. I didn't van't to take zat avay from you." He stated solemnly, dropping his head. 

Kitty grabbed his chin with her finger, raising his gaze to hers. She saw the pain in his amber depths. "I'm only happy when I'm with you." Then she kissed him with a gentle, yet wild, abandon, slipping her tongue in his mouth, grazing it along his fangs. When they broke apart, she spoke through their panting. "I swear I will do anything I can to make sure you don't ever feel that way again." She sealed the promise with a chaste kiss, looking him in the eye the whole time. 

Before she knew it, Kitty was back on the bed with her fuzzy elf on top of her, pressing scorching hot kisses to her lips and gradually moving down. Kurt laved at Kitty's neck, gently nipping the soft skin, dragging his tongue down that sweet column of flesh. She tasted like heaven for the lips, with luscious porcelain skin, that rosy blush in high in her frame. She was a goddess, how could Lance not see it, how any man: human, mutant, or demon, could pass her without succumbing to lustful thoughts he himself had. Kurt moved his deformed hands to her breast, softly stroking the warm globes and driving little whimpers and moans from his Kätzchen. He carefully slid a hand around and found the clasp to her barely lingerie, skillfully undoing it with an amazing talent she knew few men had. Jean's telepathy is good for many things. Discarding the item for something much more appealing, Kurt gazed down at the beauty beneath him. She was perfection, not too big for his disgusting hands and not too small to palm. 

But Kitty, succumbing to her embarrassment, raised her arms to conceal her chest and turned her head away, closing her eyes, feeling like she wasn't enough for him. She'd always felt like she didn't have much to offer to the eye; average cup size, average build, average height, average looks, just average altogether. What girl didn't have her insecurities? What could Kurt possibly see in her that Lance, or any man for that matter, didn't already see? 

Kurt's growl surprised her, but his actions shocked her even more. He grabbed her wrists' and pulled her arms away, holding them at the sides of her head. Leaning in, he had a hungry passionate fire in his eyes, but his words, though compassionate, were hard and low. "Don't ever hide yourself." He slightly calmed himself, "You're perfect." 

Kitty was on the brink of tears when he kissed her, hot, soft, demanding. His tongue invaded her mouth and sought immediate dominance, to which she happily obliged, stroking her own along his, wrapping them around each others. Kitty spread her legs, making Kurt settle more comfortably between them. She was the greatest aphrodisiac. When they pulled apart, gasping for some much needed air, Kitty's eyes were so dark they nearly matched Kurt's fur. Reaching up, she grazed her fingers along his neck, tickling the fur there, before pressing lightly with her fingertips at the tense muscles, making him purr and become a boggle-head. 

A light giggle brought him out of the best massage ever, and he looked down at the kitten below, who only grinned up at his questioning eyes. "It comes to mind that we're a little uneven here." He raised an eyebrow before looking between them, realizing what she was getting at. Chuckling, he lifted himself off of her and settled on his knees, still between her open legs. But Kitty followed him up and grasped the button of his dress pants with her small dainty hands. Working the button and zipper undone, she saw he looked a little surprised for a moment. Pushing his dress pants down to his mid-thighs, she brought her head down as she worked. She kissed his stomach, licking across his abs, and finished pushing his pants to his ankles, where his tail finished pulling them the rest of the way. 

Kitty leaned back on the pillows, gazing at the sight of her elf. He was completely ripped, tight muscles past the fur fed her hungry gaze, it was like he was chiseled by god. The muscles along his torso and arms were taught, like the skin was pulled to tight, and the muscles in his legs were no different, from what she felt rubbing against her bottom. She shifted to better adjust herself when she came into something hard and hot. Looking down between them, she saw he was straining against the fabric of his black boxers, a very large bulge imprinting heavily on the shorts and making her even wetter by the sight. 

She had seen Lance's, but that was completely an accident! He was just getting out of the shower at the brotherhood house when she came by to visit, she phased through his door after knocking when she received no answer. When he spun around, startled by her entrance, the towel fell away, making Kitty shriek and cover eyes as she turned away to walk out the house as fast as she could. Of course, when she saw him the next day he was laughing about it, trying to say that she should show him what's in her pants since she saw what's in his. He was such an ass at times. 

But now, she had a real man before her, and from what she saw from the imprint on his boxers, he had definite cause for that grin of his. Reaching between them, she grazed her fingers along his length, making him shudder at her warm touch. She looked back up into his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes, and grasped the hard appendage and lightly squeezed. Kurt hissed, baring his sharp teeth and shut his eyes once more. When he opened them, Kitty was smiling from ear to ear. She stuck her tongue out to lick her lips and he found himself drawn to the action, his gaze heating her core and visibly drenching the satin material of her panties. 

He grabbed her hand and kissed her with a ferocity she tried to match, before moving his lips down, nipping her chin on the way and laying hot open-mouthed kisses to her neck. He kissed her collar bone and lapped at the soft skin of her cleavage. He dragged his lips to one rosy budded nipple and flicked the tip, making her squirm before he sucked it into his mouth. Biting down on the turgid flesh he brought his other hand into play and tested the weight in his hand, she fit so perfectly, a real surprise to him. 

Kitty tried to bite back the moans but they came anyways, and she grabbed his head to keep him at her chest. The hot wetness of his mouth surrounding her breast was unbearably good and she couldn't help but let her heart flutter at the fact his hand felt so good palming her. 

When her grip on his hair loosened, he switched to show equal affection to the twin before he started moving down her frame. He kissed down her abdomen, stopping to slip his tongue into her navel and swirl it around, making her buck into his chest and gasped for air. He moved lower until his face was level with the front of Kitty's blue underwear, which he now realized matched his fur. Her nimble fingers at his shoulders brought his heated gaze back up to hers and when he saw only love and affection, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her dark blue hipsters. While kissing her hips he slid the soft fabric down her even softer legs. When the garment was off and he was settled back between her open legs, he lifted her thighs over his shoulders and breathed in her delectable aroma. 

Kitty shivered when Kurt inhaled and she felt her core throb, she was about to wonder what he was going to do to her but her mind went completely numb when his hot tongue took its first stroke against her. Kurt slowly dragged his tongue up along her nether lips, tasting the flavor coating her seam. But a single taste wasn't enough, he wanted more and, by reaching under her creamy thighs and spreading her lips with his thumbs, he slipped his tongue in further. He drank from her, gorged on her delicious juices and encouraged more from her like a desert man at his oasis. 

Kitty thrashed about as Kurt's tongue touched places inside her she never let anyone else dare touch. She was getting hotter the more he lapped at her private skin and wetter when he would stop to suckle on her engorged nub. He pushed against her thighs and spread her legs further apart, thus spreading her core wider to his hungry mouth. With his hands on her bottom he raised them till he was rested on his spread knees and her throbbing bare mound was almost fully engulfed in his mouth. Then he a single finger strayed to her opening and she couldn't decide whether to freeze or come from the feeling of how large and blunt his digit was. Then he slowly and tentatively pushed his finger in her opening, coating it with her slick moisture. Kitty jolted when she felt his enlarged digit enter and move in time with his tongues stroking. Kurt sucked harder and suckled more firmly on her clit, enjoying the sweet unique taste that was his Kätzchen. Until he found something that made him still for a moment; the tip of his finger hit a fleshy barrier. Kitty was a virgin? She never let Lance touch her like this? Seeing Kitty's face covered in passion made him grin and proceed with his liebchen, giving her more and more so he could hear her scream. He nibbled on her clit and curled his finger forwards, hitting that special sweet spot, and when he bit down, pressing his sharp teeth into her tender sensitized flesh, she came with a keening whine. 

Kitty bucked into Kurt's mouth with enough force he had to hold her down. Not that he really minded at the moment, Kitty's sweet juices were pouring into his mouth and he greedily swallowed it down his throat. When Kitty's heart and breathing settled down, she looked to Kurt who had moved back up next to her after thoroughly lapping up any excess juices he may have missed. He was looking at her in something akin to awe as he trailed his finger up and down the valley between her breasts. She brought her hand up to his cheek and spoke with a raspy voice between gulps of air, "I've never…so hard…before." Kurt chuckled softly before leaning over and kissing her passionately. She tasted herself on his lips and in his mouth, and found it strangely erotic. 

She was greatly enjoying their make-out session when Kurt abruptly pulled away, bringing a whimper from her beautiful throat. Kurt turned serious and Kitty was a little worried, why would he go from passionate lover to solemn statue. "Keety," he started quietly, contemplating his next choice of words, "you still have a…" he gestured to her lower half, hoping she would understand. She looked down at the implied area then back up at him, clueless. He took a deep breath before deciding to just lay it out there. "You're still a virgin; you're still untouched…and pure." 

She seemed to be contemplating his words. "Is that a problem?" was he turned off to the idea of her never having had sex before. 

Kurt shook his head, "Nein, of course not. I just don't zink it's a gift you should vaste on a spur of ze moment." She looked puzzled, so he proceeded to explain. "Your virginity should be somezing you keep until you find you true love, it's a gift zat should be cherished and a symbol of your trust and love for the one you love. It is not somezing you should vaste on just anyvon, especially a filthy half demon." Kitty stroked the side of his face; she loved how his fur felt against her fingers. "Then it's a good thing you're not just anyone." She kissed his lips passionately, slipping her tongue in to wrestle with his, and gripped the waistband of his boxers. Kurt grabbed her wrists to stop her but she wasn't having it this time. Kitty gripped his hips and shoved her pelvis against his, eliciting a sharp groan from him. "No, I want you to be my first and only, I want you to take my virginity, because you're the only man that I trust, that I love, to give myself wholly to. Please, Kurt, please don't make me settle for some lesser boy." She kissed and bit at his neck, "And I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that again, you are not some filthy half demon, you are the man I love." 

Kurt felt his chest well up at her words; how could he expect the worst of humanity from her, not his frualein, she was better than that. 

Kurt was currently stroking his Liebhaber's stomach from behind. Minutes ago he had finished once again bringing her to the precipice of blissful perfection and was now content in just holding her. But a thought kept coming back to him, something Kitty told him. She wanted him to be her first, her only, her eternal lover. He felt happy when she told him that, and he knew of something in his possession that would make her his. Gently nudging his Kätzchen awake by nipping her neck and sucking lightly, while his tail opened the drawer of the nightstand behind him to fish out the desired object. Kitty moaned before tilting her head to the side, trying to cease his access to her neck. Kurt continued to pepper her neck with wet kisses until she turned on her back and cracked open her dreary eyes. A smiling Kurt gazed down at her sated form from his heads rested place on his hand. 

"You don't care vhat I look like." It was more a statement than an actual question, but Kitty answered none the less. 

"Of course I don't." she looked at him in question. 

"Und you vant me for me, because you love me." Again not an actual question, and again she answered. 

"Yes, you mean more to me than anyone else ever could." 

"Zen I have an important question for you." He finally fished out the object he needed, taking it from the tip of his tail in his hand. 

Kurt held a small black box in the palm of his hand and, using the tip of his tail, slowly opened the cap to reveal a sparkling light blue diamond ring with words in German etched in the band. Kitty gasped as she took the offered box from his hand and lifted the ring from its confines, holding it to the barely dim light of the room. Tears spilled down her cheeks and her lips trembled as they formed into a bright smile.

"Villst dumichheiraten? Vill you marry me?"

to be continued


End file.
